Life Can Change In The Blink Of An Eye
by AnimeHime126
Summary: Lucy has always been invisible at her school, but after being paired in a project with popular bookworm, Levy Mcgarden, her life changes for the better as she makes a bunch of new friends, and discovers she can actually be... pretty if she tried. Not to mention the hottest guy in school having a soft spot for her. Nalu. My first on going fic, please don't hate. Eventual rated T.
1. Meeting the Fairies

Lucy Heartfilia lay in her bed with a gentle smile on her face. Slowly her eyes batted open, slowly getting used to the morning light that shone through her window, before rubbing her eyes and sitting up slightly in her bed.

"What time is it?" She yawned slightly as she picked up her phone and glanced at it. … "Oh… Its 7:30…" She muttered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and yawned again. "Wait." She froze. "7:30! AH!" She shrieked as she jumped up.

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" She rushed to quickly get dressed into her oversized white school shirt, her black skirt that went down just passed her knees, and her black school shoes.

She quickly brushed her hair with her tooth brush hanging out the side of her mouth. She quickly tied her hair into a messy side pony tail and spat out the excess toothpaste before rushing back into her room and grabbing her bag and her phone.

She raced into the kitchen of her small apartment and grabbed an apple, quickly taking a bite as she swung her bag over her shoulder and shoved her phone in her pocket. She then raced out the front door, quickly locking it before running down the street towards her school.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, darting between people. "Sorry!" She called as she bumped into someone, before she kept running. She didn't even bother looking back to see that the person she had bumped into was none other than the most popular boy in her school, Natsu Dragneel. He peered closely at her retreating figure. Her blonde hair waved behind her as it shone in the bright sunlight.

"Where have I seen her before…" He muttered before shrugging and continuing to walk down the street.

"I can't be late!" Lucy muttered as she continued to zip between people. She arrived at the school in less than 5 minutes, hardly even winded by the run. Why, you ask? Well, because she was first place track runner in middle school and on the swim team, so… Lets just say she had a steady breathing rate.

She ran through the gates of the school and darted inside the main building where the lockers are kept. She quickly went up to her locker and keyed in the combo. Lucy tried and trie dot pull the locker open but it was no use. It was stuck.

"Why must everything fight me when I'm in a rush!" She huffed out angrily. She pulled on it some more until she ended up flying backwards, the locker door still closed.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked from behind her. She quickly spun to face the person behind her, but saw no one. She looked back at her locker to see a boy opening it with little - but still some - effort.

"A-Arigato." She muttered as the boy - who she now recognised as Gray Fulbuster, one of the fairies - turned to face her.

"No prob." He grinned simply at her before heading on his way again. Lucy slowly stood up and brushed herself off as she watched him leave the now empty halls.

"Ah Crap! I'm gonna be late!" She said suddenly as she faced her locker again and grabbed out the necessary books she needed for English, which she had up until Lunch, three lessons. She took no notice of the pink haired boy who walked up next to her and opened his own locker… The same boy who she had crashed into.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as he pretended to be looking for something in his locker. The school bell rang meaning class was starting in five minutes, so she quickly slammed her locker shut and ran off down the halls.

"Where do I know her from?" The boy muttered as he grabbed a few books and closed his locker, before heading off towards his class… Which happened to be the same one she ran into.

"Alrighty class! Time to talk about the school trip coming up in a few minutes! I'm sorry!" The teacher, Aries Ram, called as she entered the classroom, practically right after Natsu had sat down. The class immediately erupted in chatter.

"Thats enough everyone!" A loud male voice called over the students. "Need some help?" The spiky haired teacher - Leo Lion - grinned at Aries who gushed slightly.

"Thanks." She whispered to him.

"Students." He said turning to everyone. "As Aries-Sensei said, there is a class trip, that will be held next Wednesday and it is a sleep over for 3 nights, so you will be returning to the school on Saturday afternoon to be dismissed properly." He explained as he shoved his hands in his suit pockets.

"You will be called into groups of 4 students. You can choose your groups, but any strays will be dealt with by me." He said as he pushed his glasses up, further on his nose.

"That will be all." He said before exiting the classroom.

"Now, today I will be setting a class project. You are to report on anything you find interesting, and you will be working in partners that I will be choosing. I'm sorry." Aries said sash begun handing out sheet as the class just groaned. Aries quickly returned to the front of the classroom.

"Now I will be partnering you up at random. Here are the partners: Natsu and Gray, I'm sorry." She paused to look at the boys.

"YOU WANT ME TO WORK WITH HIM?!" They both yelled, jumping up in their seats and pointing at each other.

"What's so wrong with working with me snowflake?" Natsu asked as they butted heads.

"You're a fire obsessed freak with no brains." Gray growled at him.

"Well you're a stripper and a pervert." Natsu growled.

"Fireface!"

"Snow Queen!"

"Tabasco Freak!"

"Popsicle dick!"

"Flame Ass!"

"Enough!" Erza's loud voice interrupted their fight. Thats the class prez for you. Breaking up the stupid boy's fights. They both grumbled and sat back down. "Do continue Aries-Sensei." Erza nodded as she sat down.

"Thank you Erza-san." Aries nodded at her. "As I was saying, Lucy and Levy. I'm sorry." She said.

"Wait what?" Lucy asked, bolting up in her seat. "You usually let me work by myself tho!" She protested, the hole classes eyes were on her now, as the usually invisible and shy girl was actually taking a stand… Literally.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san. You need to develop better team work. Plus I think you and Levy-san will work well together. I'm sorry!" Aries replied.

"Okay, fine I guess…" Lucy mumbled before sitting down. Gray and Natsu both continued to watch Lucy closely. Aries continued to list the pairs until they were all complete.

"You may now work on the assignment with your partners. You can go anywhere as long as you come back before class ends." She said, sitting down at her desk.

"Hi there! Are you Lucy?" Levy beamed at Lucy - who was silently sulking at her desk - who immediately turned her head up.

"Um yeah… Levy, right?" Lucy asked, flinching at how high pitched her voice came out.

"Thats me! I haven't seen you around here much! You really don't stand out in a crowd, do you?" Levy asked, sitting in the now unoccupied seat next to Lucy.

"I try not to." Lucy shifted nervously.

"Thats okay! I used to be really shy until I met my friends, too!" Levy laughed. "Hey, can I give you a nickname? Now that we're friends and all?" Levy asked.

"Friends? Me and you, friends? I'm just the invisible nerd, why would you wanna be friends with me?" Lucy asked. Levy giggled at her.

"Because, I think you're fun… Lu-chan!" Levy beamed. Lucy smiled. For the first time in a while, it was a real smile. "Now there's that smile I wanted to see!" Levy laughed. Lucy joined in quietly. Levy suddenly gasped as she pointed at the desk on Lucy's desk.

"Are you reading 'The Countess Of Winter Gable'?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah I am." Lucy nodded. "Have you read it?"

"Read it? Psh." Levy scoffed. "It's only my favourite book ever!" She laughed.

"Really?! What's your favourite part?" Lucy asked.

"Probably the part where the countess is being threatened by the king of a nearby land…" Levy started.

"And the Prince stands up for her!" Lucy joined in. The two girls stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Lucy and Levy spent the rest of the lesson getting to know each other, before starting to discuss the project in the second and third lessons. After a very long time, the bell for lunch rang and before Levy could say anything, Lucy rushed away.

"What was that about?…" Levy muttered.

"Levy-San!" Juvia Lockser called from across the classroom.

"Coming!" Levy yelled as she grabbed her bag, shoved her stuff inside and swung it over her shoulder without zipping it up, before racing over to her friend, where they walked out of the classroom.

The two girls hurried through the crowded halls and into the cafeteria, where they went up and sat down at the Fairies' lunch table. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Mirajane were already there.

"Hi guys!" Levy beamed as she sat down next to Gajeel while Juvia sat down next to Gray.

"Hey Lev." Natsu grinned at her.

"Sup." Gray just nodded while Gajeel grunted.

"Hello Levy-Chan! Juvia-chan!" Mira beamed at the two girls.

"Oi, Levy. You were partners with that blonde girl in English. Right?" Gray asked.

"Oh, you mean Lucy. Yeah. She's really nice." Levy smiled.

"Wait. You mean you actually got her to talk to you?" Gray asked raising a brow.

"Hate to say it, but I have to agree with Ice Face. I never heard that girl talk until she was complaining to the teacher about having a partner." Natsu nodded.

"What did you call me!" Gray growled.

"I called you Ice Face, Ice Face." Natsu growled back.

"Fire Freak!"

"Asshole!"

"Flame Dick!"

"Snowflake!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy cut off their fight by calling out to the blonde as she passed.

"Eh?" Natsu and Gray turned their heads to look at Levy. Everyone followed her gaze to see the blonde they were talking about only moments ago.

"Lu-chan! Come over here!" Levy yelled. The table watched as the blonde turned to face them with a puzzled look. Levy sighed before standing up and running over to the girl. They talked for a little, as the table watched in interest.

Levy looked as if she was trying to get Lucy to do something. The blonde just rapidly shook her head. Levy nodded at her before grabbing her hand and dragging her back over to their table. Lucy looked to be struggling majorly and trying to get away.

"Guys! Meat Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Meant the group!" Levy beamed once she was next to the table again.

"Levy-chan! Let go!" The blonde complained as she tried to pull away.

"No way! You're sitting with me today!" Levy grinned as she sat down next to Gajeel again. She pulled Lucy down, so that she was now between her and Mira, and across from Natsu.

"L-Levy-chan!" Lucy hissed shyly as she wriggled in her spot.

"Aww! She is so cute~" Mira squealed and fangirled over Lucy. Lucy's face turned an even darker red.

"I know right!" Levy squealed with her.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy groaned as her face just grew redder and redder.

"Although… The glasses are a bit to big. The kind of ruin the cute affect." Mira noted as she pointed at Lucy's large black framed glasses. Mira then just grabbed the glasses straight off of Lucy's face making her squeak. Mira slipped the glasses on her face and looked around as Levy held Lucy back s that she couldn't try to steal em back.

"What the heck? Lucy? Why do you wear fake glasses? These have no prescription." Mira asked as she took the glasses off and handed them to Levy to try.

"A-Ano…" Lucy snatched the glasses back from Levy and slid them onto her face again. "The-They're not fake… Um, maybe you just have the same prescription as me?" Lucy defended weakly.

"No way. They're fake." Mira said before grabbing the glasses again and standing up and rushing to the other side of the table, behind Natsu.

"H-Hey!" Lucy said as she also jumped up and tried to grab her glasses back. Mira dogged just in time, so Lucy ended up falling into Natsu, where he caught her, so she not sat in his lap with her knees up and her arms around his neck and his under her knees and armpits as they gazed into each others eyes.

A snap of a camera brought the two teens back to life, as they quickly looked up at Levy, who shoved a phone in their faces to show the two of them with a caption saying 'Cutest Couple Ever' in Japanese, Kawaī kappuru kore made.

"Levy-chan! Why would you right that!" Lucy blushed bright red, both her and Natsu forgetting she was sitting in his lap.

"What did she write?" Natsu asked raising a brow at Lucy. Lucy flushed an even brighter red.


	2. Shopping Trip

_Last time_

 _A snap of a camera brought the two teens back to life, as they quickly looked up at Levy, who shoved a phone in their faces to show the two of them with a caption saying 'Cutest Couple Ever' in Japanese, Kawaī kappuru kore made._

 _"_ _Levy-chan! Why would you right that!" Lucy blushed bright red, both her and Natsu forgetting she was sitting in his lap._

 _"_ _What did she write?" Natsu asked raising a brow at Lucy. Lucy flushed an even brighter red._

 _And now we continue_

"I knew you could read Japanese! I made a good choice! Now have fun explaining what it says to Natsu!" Levy smirked at, the seemingly permanently, red faced girl. "Also, are you two gonna move from that position any time soon?" Levy slyly smirked.

"Eep!" Lucy squeaked as she jumped into the air and straight off of Natsu's lap. The entire table was now snickering at the two embarrassed teens.

"But seriously, what did the caption say?" Natsu asked again.

"CutestCoupleEver." Lucy muttered quickly and quietly.

"Huh? Seriously Levy?" Natsu blanched.

"You heard that?!" Lucy shrieked slightly.

"He and Gajeel both have super hearing. Sometimes, it is really annoying." Levy smirked at Lucy who turned even pinker.

"Hehe. Sorry Luce." Natsu grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Luce?" She asked turning to face him.

"Yeah!" He beamed at her. "I give all of my friends nicknames. Gray is Ice Princess, Gajeel is metal Freak, Levy is Lev, Mirajane is Mira, Lisanna is Lis, Erza is… Okay, she doesn't have one but thats because she scares me, and Juvia is… Name to be determined later." Natsu grinned, sweat dropping slightly.

"Wait, we're friends?" Lucy asked blinking. Natsu raised a brow at her.

"Cause we are!" He grinned.

"Yeah Luce! Welcome to the Fairies!" Gray smirked at her.

"Oi! Luce is my nickname for her!" Natsu growled as he got all close to Gray's face.

"So what! I can call her whatever I want!" Gray growled back.

"Gray, just let Natsu call her Luce. You know how he is when he is in love." Mira smirked at Gray who smirked back.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" Natsu yelled at the silver haired beauty.

"Suuuuure~" Juvia purred as she joined in on the teasing. Both Lucy and Natsu turned bright pink and looked away from each other as Lucy sat back down next to Levy.

The bell that signified the end of Lunch rang and the boys had a race to get to class fastest, so needless to say, it was just the girls at the table.

"Lucy! Tonight! Me and the girls are gonna get you some new clothes and get rid of these thing!" Levy smirked, grabbing her glasses and running off.

"HEY!" Lucy yelled as she charged after Levy.

 ** _After School With The Girls_**

"Bye Bye Lu-chan! Don't forget be at the mall at 4 o'clock! You have 30 minutes from now to be there. We are all eating up at the food court." Levy grinned at Lucy as they walked out of their last class of the day.

"Yeah, Yeah, Levy-chan." Lucy smiled at her.

"Wow Lu-chan! It's only been a day and you're already warming up to me! It's nice to see!" Levy grinned before pulling Lucy into a bear hug.

"Why can a girl so small hug so hard?" Lucy groaned making Levy let her go.

"I'm not that small!" Levy denied the fact that she was about half a head shorter than Lucy, who wasn't the tallest herself.

"Yeah you are shrimp." A gruff voice responded before Lucy could. The two girls spun around to come face to face to Natsu and a smirking Gajeel.

"I AM NOT!" Levy yelled in a huff. Lucy giggled slightly while Natsu was chuckling. "Shut up Natsu! You two Lu-chan!" Levy yelled as she stuck her tongue out at the two who were laughing a bit louder now.

"Hmph." Levy turned away from them and crossed her arms.

"Awe come on Levy-chan. I didn't mean it." Lucy grinned at her in a totally non apologetic way.

"Sure, Sure Lu-chan. Remember, don't be late! Now bye!" Levy waved before she begun to walk away.

"I'll walk ya to yer car." Gajeel followed her.

"Hey Luce! Where are you going that she thinks you'd be late too?" Natsu asked, reminding Lucy that he was still there.

"U-Uh. We w-were going out." Lucy mumbled shyly.

"Why are you so shy around me?" Natsu asked. "I heard how you speak to Levy, so why is it different with me?"

"I-I'm just a r-really shy person." Lucy muttered as she fidgeted in her spot and looked at the ground.

"Well, I hope you'll warm up to me soon. Want me to walk you to your car?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"I walked to school today." Lucy mumbled. She was still not looking at him, but at least she didn't stutter, and se was proud of that!… Kinda…

"Oh, well do you want me to give you a ride to your place? Whatever you're doing with Levy, she doesn't want you to be late." Natsu pointed out.

"That would be great thanks!" he smiled up at him.

"There's that smile I wanted to see." He grinned at her making her blush, but she still smiled lightly.

"Come on!" He grinned as he begun walking, but waited for her to catch up so that they could at least walk together.

"This is it." Natsu stopped to point at the black sports car with red flames painted on both sides. The roof of the car was currently down, but as soon as Natsu turned the key and unlocked it, the roof slid back into position.

"Get it." Natsu grinned at Lucy as he opened the drivers seat and sat down. Lucy opened the door herself and sat down int eh seat next to him, placing her school bag between her lap, causing her skirt to raise up to her high thigh. She squeaked and quickly pulled it back down with a flushed face while Natsu watched her in amusement as he started the car.

"Where do you live" He asked as he stopped the car, just before exciting the school car park, unsure of which way to go.

"16, Strawberry Street." Lucy said shyly. Natsu turned to the right and begun on his way.

"So Luce. Tell me a little about you." Natsu said as he looked at her from the side of his eye to see she was looking out the window shyly, making him chuck slightly.

"U-Uh. Well, I'm not really anything special. Just a really shy and invisible high school student." Lucy muttered as she hung her head a little.

"Don't say that Luce. Clearly you are a very likeable person. You've known Levy for half a day and now you're best friends, not to mention me and the other Fairies." Natsu grinned over at her, making her smile at him.

"So Luce…" Natsu trailed off a he tried to think of something to say.

"I remember you saying that you had a nickname for everyone, but before you called Levy-chan just Levy. What happened with that?" Lucy asked as she batted her eyelashes at him cutely.

"Oh that. I made all of those nicknames up so that I could have an excuse to called you Luce." Natsu sweat dropped. Lucy stayed silent and just blinked.

"Is my name to long or something?" Lucy muttered more to herself than anything, forgetting about his great hearing.

"Nah, I just thought it suited you. It was cute." He grinned at her and smirked a little when she flushed a bright red. Natsu then stopped in front of a small apartment complex on Strawberry Street

"This you?" He asked, making her look up and at the apartment.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride!" Lucy smiled happily at him before climbing out and going up to her front door. She turned around and waved slightly before going inside. Natsu grinned at the now closed door before driving off. He and the guys agreed to meet at the food court at 5 and he wanted to relax a bit.

 ** _With Lucy_**

Lucy rushed inside her apartment and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She rushed over to her wardrobe and grabbed out a black shirt and a new skirt exactly like the one she was wearing.

She quickly got dressed before running outside and getting in her car, which was the same as Natsu's except was blue with a golden key on both sides. She quickly started the car and backed out of the driveway, before heading on her way to the shop.

Lucy made it to the shop and quickly ran to the food court to meet up with the girls. Once she got there, she hardly had time to look at the 5 people in front of her before her hand was being vigorously shaken by a red head.

"Hello Lucy! I am Erza! Lovely to meet you!" Erza said, letting go of the girls, whose hand was till moving up and down in shock.

"Let me help." A girl with sort silver hair said as she held Lucy's hand still before gently shaking it herself. "I'm Lisanna. Mira's younger sister!" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." Lucy smiled shyly.

"AWW! I can totally see what you were saying Mira-nee-san! She is so cute! I can totally see why Natsu fell for her!" LIsanna sealed with her sister.

"He did not!" Lucy pouted at them.

"Come on girls stop stalling! We got some shopping to do!" Levy grinned before grabbing Lucy's hand and running of in the direction of the clothing stores. The other girls consisting of Juvia, Erza, Lisanna and Mira, all laughed and ran after them.

"This one looks good!" Lisanna smiled as she pointed at a clothing store filled with hats, purses, pants, dresses, shorts, skirts, jewellery and make-up. The girls went in the store and Lucy stood awkwardly as the five girls kept coming up to her and pressing random pieces of clothing against her.

"Lucy, try this on, it is super cute!" Juvia grinned as she handed Lucy a blue dress that finished mid thy, before shoving Lucy into the change room. Lucy came out a few minutes later, trying to tug the short dress down lower.

"Its a bit too short…" She mumbled.

"Lets put it in the maybe pile." Levy said.

"Try this!" Erza handed Lucy a long black dress before shoving her back in. Once again Lucy came out.

"Isn't this too formal?" Lucy asked as she handed Levy the blue dress Juvia picked.

"Yeah, I agree." Lisanna and Levy nodded.

"Mine now!" Mira handed Lucy a short floral skirt and a pink blouse and shoved her back in.

After about an hour, the girls had picked out a bunch of clothes for Lucy. They had from dresses to skirts to shorts to pants to bikini's incase they went swimming soon. All over, there was five full bags.

"Make-up and jewellery now!" Lisanna cheered as she grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to another section. The girls all split up and left Lucy at the counter to browse while they chose what they liked.

"Wow. This is so pretty and it matches my car." Lucy mumbled as she picked up a silver necklace with a golden key on it.

"That little beauty is only five dollars and it comes with this." The clerk said, grabbing something from under the desk. He came back up with a blue book with a golden key on it, and a bracelet that matched the necklace, only instead of one key, it had 12, all different in a little way.

"That is only five dollars?!" Lucy asked shocked. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll take it!" She quickly handed him the ten dollars and he scanned the necklace, bracelet and what she now knew was a diary, before handing it to her. "Thank you so much sir!" Lucy smiled at him.

"Lucy!" Levy called as the girls all came back over. They placed a necklace and bracelet each on the desk, also with a pair of earrings each.

"We'll take these sir! Oh and the clothes!" Lisanna grinned as she placed the bags of clothes on the table.

"That will be $65." He smiled at them. Lucy grabbed her purse, but Levy pushed her hand down, before paying for the bags. The man placed all the jewellery in the bags for them.

"Do you mind if we use some of the make-up and clothing we brought to give our friend a make over, here?" Juvia asked as se put her arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Not at all Ladies." He smiled again. The girls cheered before pulling Lucy away with Erza carrying the bags. They picked out the best outfit for Lucy to wear, did her make up, and shoved her into the change room.

After about two minutes, Lucy came out of the change room now wearing a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a baby blue shirt and a pair of silver sandals and she wore her key bracelet. She wore very little and simple make-up, just a bit of pink lip gloss and light eye shadow and mascara, and she was no longer wearing her glasses.

Lucy looked up, expecting to see only the girls there, but froze when she saw Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and a boy with spiky hair she didn't recognise, standing next to the girls, jaws handing and their eyes wide as they gaped at her.

"L-Luce?" Natsu stuttered out.

 ** _With the guys_**

Natsu arrived at the food court to meet with Gray, Gajeel and Loke, before the four of them started to wonder the mall.

"Hey, is that the girls?" Gray asked, pointing at a clothing store where the 5 girls waiting for something outside the changing room.

"Hey girls!" Natsu yelled as he jogged over to them. The guys quickly followed him.

"Natsu! Perfect timing!" Lisanna smiled at him.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Wait till you see what we did to Lucy!" She grinned.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. Right then, the change room curtain was pulled aside, revealing Lucy. Natsu swore he was drooling when he saw her, as his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged.

"L-Luce?" Natsu stuttered out in surprise.


	3. Will the awkwardness ever stop!

**_I apologise that this took so long to update, to be honest, I had to re-write it 3 times because every time, it turned out to be just dribbling on with no actual story line. As it is, around the middle of this chapter it is still really bad, sorry again, I'll try to write faster this time around because I am really getting into this story tonight._**

 _'_ _No way… Is that really Lucy… Wow… K-Kawaii…'_ Natsu thought to himself as he stared at the girl. He ran his eyes over her, taking in every single curve that he never knew she had.

"Well! How does she look?" Levy asked excitedly, snapping him out of his trance.

"You look great Luce!" Natsu grinned at her. She looked away shyly and shuffled her feet.

"Now we just have to work on the confidence!" Lisanna replied determinedly while Lucy blushed.

"W-What are you guys doing here anyway." Lucy asked, shyly looking up at the boys.

"We were gonna get a movie!" Natsu grinned simply.

"Do you girls wanna come?" Gray asked them.

"Sure!" Mira beamed happily.

"Oh by the way Lucy, this is Loke." Lisanna said as she pointed at him.

"N-NIce to meet you." Lucy mumbled was silent for a moment.

"Oh lovely lady! May I say how radiant you are? Would it be too soon to ask you to marry me and have my children!" He yelled, getting on one knee and grabbing her hand.

"Like hell." Natsu growled as he shoved Loke's hand away from Lucy. Mira and Levy watched with gleaming eyes.

"Do you know what this means?" Levy asked, turning to Mira.

"I sure do." Mira nodded.

"NALU!" They yelled out together.

"What's a Nalu?" Natsu asked.

"Its a combination of your names! Natsu and Lucy! Nalu! Cutest couple ever!" Mira sang happily. Lucy and Natsu both flushed a bright red and avoided eye contact.

"Hahahahahaha! You should see your face Lu-chan!" Levy burst out laughing as she pointed at Lucy, who flushed even more.

"Don't worry Levy! I have one fro you two! You and Gajeel, but I can't decide between Gale and Gajevy." Mira said thoughtfully.

"Eh?!" Levy gaped as she and Gajeel both flushed red. Lucy giggled slightly as Natsu burst out laughing at them.

"Hey, where's Jellal? Wasn't he right here?" Gray asked, turning around to find their friend.

"Here." Was all a voice responded. Everyone turned to face the blue haired boy who was sipping on a smoothie. "I'm Jellal. Nice to meet ya Lucy." He grinned at her.

"You two." She smiled shyly.

"Oh by the way, Aries is here two." Jellal said simply as he stepped to the side, revealing the pink haired girl in a fluffy white shirt with matching shorts and socks, a brown headband completing the goat like outfit.

"H-Hi… I'm A-Aries." Aries smiled shyly at Lucy.

"Nice to m-meet you." Lucy smiled back with equal shyness.

"AWW! YOU TO ARE SO SHY IT'S ADORABLE!" Mira squealed.

"Anyway, about that movie?" Levy asked, trying to change the subject from before before Mira started again. The guys all shared a knowing glance.

"STORM OF THE UNDEAD!" They all yelled simultaneously. Lucy gulped heavily.

"Well the! Lets go!" Gajeel grinned before they all headed int he direction of the movie theatre.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked her as the two walked at the back of the group.

"Hm?" She asked, turning to face him and blinking a few times.

"Why did you gulp before?" He asked, smirking when she flushed bright pink.

"Sometimes I really hate your hearing…" Lucy muttered quietly.

"Heard that!" Natsu sang, smirking. Lucy flushed again. "Well?"

"I-I just really don't like scary movies is all…" Lucy muttered quietly.

"Don't worry Luce. They're all fake. Anyway, if anything came to hurt ya, I'd protect ya!" Natsu grinned at her. She blushed a little but smiled at him anyway.

The group arrived at the movie theatre not a minute later. Gajeel and Levy went to go order popcorn, drinks and snacks. Natsu and Lucy then went to get the tickets, returning to the group a few minutes later. Levy and Gajeel came back with 11 large drinks and 6 large popcorn buckets, a few minutes after.

"Here, we get one drink each and share a popcorn between two." Levy smiled as she begun to hand drinks out, but she froze when she came to Natsu and Lucy, only having one drink in her hand.

"Umm, guys… I think I messed up… THERE'S TWELVE OF US NOW THAT LUCY AND ARIES ARE HERE!" She shrieked.

"They don't mind sharing, right?" Erza asked as she took the drink and handed it to Lucy.

"I-It's okay! I-I'll just not have a drink!" Lucy insisted.

"Nonsense Luce! We'll share!" Natsu grinned, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"B-But… T-That means… I-Inverted…" Lucy started but was cut off when Mira squealed…

"INVERTED KISS!" As she jumped up and down with glee.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Levy squealed with her, Lisanna soon joining.

"E-Eh! No! We'll just get another straw!" Natsu insisted.

"No time." Erza said simply, before she grabbed Natsu and Lucy by the backs of their shirts, and dragged them inside the theatre. Everyone else just sweat dropped before following them.

The group sat right in the middle of the back row of the practically empty movie theatre. On the end was Natsu, Lucy next to him, then Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Loke, Aries, Lisanna, and lastly Mira.

Lisanna and Mira shared a popcorn, as did Loke and Aries, Jellal and Erza, Juvia and Gray, Gajeel and Levy, and lastly, Lucy and Natsu, Who were also sharing a drink, but both of them were to shy to drink it at first.

The movie soon started, opening in a creepy old mansion that was actually haunted house. The door to the house opened and a blonde girl walked in, calling for her boyfriend. A glass figure fell off the top shelf, the lights went out and creeping was heard in the ceiling above.

The girl tried to call for her boyfriend again, slightly more panicked than she was before. A loud bang cut off anymore movement as the door was thrown open and a zombie was shuffling towards her, groaning.

She screamed before running out the door of the room, only to find herself in another large room with no other doors anywhere. The zombie threw the door open and shuffled towards her. She slowly backed up until she hit a wall and gasped, the zombie quickly approaching her.

The girl looked around for any means of escape. She found a trophy on the shelf next to her and smashed it over the zombie's head before making a break for it, trying to find a way out of the mansion.

She found the exit and quickly raced as far away from the mansion as she could. She made her way back into the town and saw more zombies shuffling around the entire town. She ran towards her house and opened the front door, only to come face to face with another zombie, making her scream loudly.

Lucy flinched majorly when the girl screamed and huddled up, covering her eyes with her hands. Natsu watched her with slightly amused eyes. He then proceeded to grab the drink that was sitting in the arm rest between them, and move it to the arm rest on the end of the aisle.

He then pulled up the arm rest between them and scooted over, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. She tensed up in his arms and took her hands away from her face, looking up at Natsu with a flushed face.

"You looked scared." He whispered to her with a smile. She smiled gratefully at him before burying her head in his chest once again.

 ** _After the Movie_**

"That was WAY too scary for me." Levy said, shivering as they exited the theatre.

"It wasn't so bad…" Lisanna mumbled, but no matter what she said, she was shivering as well.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Gray asked, grinning to himself as Juvia was still pressed into his chest, shivering because of the movie.

"I know!" Levy declared happily. "Lets all go to Lucy's house!" She grinned, bouncing in he place.

"Eh?!" Lucy widened her eyes in shock. "W-Why do y-you guys w-wanna come to m-my house?" Lucy stuttered in shock.

"Cause! It's tradition to have everyone sleep over when someone knew joins the group." Natsu grinned as he threw his arm over her shoulder.

"B-B-B-But why m-m-my house?" Lucy said shyly.

"Cause you need more confidence." Mira smirked at her. Lucy just blushed even more.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Levy asked the group.

"My car." Natsu said simply.

"Aries, how about you?" Levy asked facing the equally shy girl.

"I-I walked." She muttered.

"So did me and Lisanna." Mira nodded.

"Juvia and Erza carpooled." Juvia said simply.

"I came in my own car." Levy said, nodding to herself.

"M-Me two…" Lucy said, getting a bit louder than before.

"Okay, here's what will happen!" Levy declared loudly. "Gray or Gajeel or one of the guys will drive Natsu's car, Natsu will be with Lucy. Mira, Lisanna and Aries will be with me, and Erza in Juvia will be together. Everyone will then be following Natsu and Lucy." Levy said sternly.

"Wait, why can't I drive my own car?" Natsu protested.

"Because out of the boys, Lucy knows you the best and because five big teenage guys in a five seater car is weird." Levy shrugged simply.

"But-" Natsu tried to protest again but stopped when Erza glared at him. "A-Aye." Natsu muttered, cursing under his breath.

"Okay, Lucy, exit through the north side and we will meet you all there, you will take the lead from there." Mira smiled at the girl.

"O-Okay." Lucy nodded. Lucy bent down and began picking up the bags with the clothes and stuff the girls brought her.

"Need a hand?" Natsu asked, but he didn't wait for an answer before he took a majority of the bags out of her hands, leaving her with only two light ones while he had 4 of the heavier ones.

"A-Are you s-sure?" Lucy asked shyly with a small blush on her face. Natsu just grinned at her in response.

"Okay, get going love birds." Mira smirked as she shoved the two towards the exit, the rest following sweet.

Once in the parking lot, Lucy, Natsu, Loke, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia and Erza all went one way while Levy, Mira, Lisanna and Aries went the other.

The guys and Lucy spilt from Juvia and Erza after another half a row of parked cars, where Lucy lead Natsu to her car and the guys surprisingly followed. When Lucy stopped, Natsu realised they they were next to his car.

"Guess we parked next to each other." Natsu grinned at Lucy as he tossed Loke his keys. He then proceeded to open the boot and help Lucy put in the bags, before opening the passenger seat and getting in, her climbing into the drivers seat not long after.

Lucy quickly started her car and backed out, waiting for the boys' car to do the same before driving off to the North exit, where the other 2 cars were already waiting. Without hesitation, Lucy pulled out on the road and begun on her way to her apartment after checking that the other three cars were following.

"So, cool car you got here." Natsu grinned at her as he looked around a bit.

"Are you just saying that cause it's the same as yours?" Lucy raised a brow at him, gaining a little more confidence now that she wasn't talking to a large group.

"A little." Natsu smirked. "But I really like the paint job." Natsu said, winding down his window, something Lucy had already done to hers. "It matches your necklace and bracelet." He pointed out.

"Y-Yeah. I actually just found these today." Lucy smiled as she touched the charm on her necklace with one hand, keeping the other on the wheel.

"Can you put the top down?" Natsu asked. Lucy blinked a few times before nodding and pressing a button under the radio, which she turned on while she was at it.

The top quickly pulled back, leaving Lucy's hair to whip around her in the harsh wind, laughing slightly when Natsu started to sing along to the song 'Wake Me Up' on the radio. Natsu smirked at her as he continued to sing. Lucy joined in quietly not long after.

"So wake me up when it's all over,  
When I'm wiser and I'm older,

All this time I was finding myself and I….

Didn't know I was lost."

They sung together.

"Where is all this confidence when you're talking to the others?" Natsu smirked at her when the song ended, turning the radio down a bit so he could hear her.

"I-I don't know." Lucy said bashfully. "I've just never been really good in front of a large group of people." Lucy smiled shyly. "Plus you're different." She said quietly.

"How so?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"I don't know!" Lucy whined. "I just… feel like I can be myself around you…" She said, avoiding eye contact. Natsu grinned majorly when he heard her, but decided to drop the subject none the less.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence between the two teens. Natsu would glance at Lucy every so often, seeing her concentrating on the road. The one time that Lucy decided to glance at Natsu, their eyes met causing Natsu to grin while Lucy just looked away with a blush.

It took another 10 minutes for them to get to Lucy's house, where she quickly pulled into the driveway, followed by the guys, while Levy and Erza parked in front of the lawn. Lucy went up to her front door and unlocked it, inviting everyone inside her medium sized apartment.

"Nice place you got here, Lucy." Gray grinned at her as she wandered around the apartment a bit.

"Hey, do any of you have the time on you?" Levy asked, wandering around the apartment as well.

"Yeah, it's 8:10." Erza said, checking her phone.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Natsu asked as he opened a random door. The door lead into a large room with blue wallpaper covered in the same keys that Lucy had on her bracelet, necklace and car.

"This your room?" Loke asked, pushing Natsu aside to go in. Everyone quickly followed despite Lucy trying to stop them.

A large queen sized bed was placed in the middle of the room, right under a window. The bed sheets were a light shade of blue with matching pillows. Next to the bed was a wooden desk.

Natsu began to open the top draw of the desk. Lucy yelled for him to stop but he didn't listen and opened it anyway, revealing an entire draw filled with her undies. Natsu's face exploded in a bright red along with all the other guys in the room and Lucy, as she covered her face in her hands. Erza pushed Natsu to the side and dug through the draw, pulling out a pair of black lace panties.

"Y-You actually wear things like this?" Erza asked, her face burning bright red. Lucy ran up to her and snatched the panties out of her hands.

"T-They w-were a present from my n-neighbour. S-Sting-kun t-thought it would be funny to give me these." Lucy's face burned even more red.

"Yes I did, and the look on your face was hilarious." A voice said from behind them. The group all - all except Erza, who was still digging through her under where draw - turned to face a smirking blond with his arms crossed, standing next to a black haired boy with a blank face but a small blush on his face.

"Nice to meet Lucy-chan's new friends." He smirked. "The name is Sting and this is my brother Rouge." He pointed a finger to the boy next to him, who seemed to be paying extra close attention to a certain short bluenette. Gajeel growled quietly when he saw this.

"S-Sting-kun!" Lucy gasped. "W-What are you doing here?" She smiled at him.

"Just saw a bunch of cars in front of your house and figured you were having a party and didn't invite me." He smirked as he leaned into her face and blew her bangs out of the way, causing her to blush and Natsu to growl.

"Yeah well, you stopped by. No party here, bye." Natsu glared at Sting who just smirked back.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay and hang out with Lucy-chan." Sting smirked again, throwing his arm over Lucy's shoulder.

You could feel the tension in the room between the two glaring boys and it was making it a little awkward, not to mention another glaring contest going on between Rouge and Gajeel, with a certain 'Shrimp' standing in the middle, eyes darting back and forth between the boys.

"Wow! Lucy what size are you?!" Erza cut off the glaring contest as everyone faced her to see her holding up one of Lucy's frilly blue bra's.

Lucy 'eeped' and jumped forward quickly pulling the bra away and shoving it back in the second draw and the panties int he first before slamming both draws shut.

"She has always had big breasts." A new voice cut in from behind Lucy. Suddenly two hands were groping her breasts.

"Cana!" Lucy shrieked, covering her chest as she jumped away to face the brunette with a blush.

"Hey'ya Lucy." The brunette smirked. "The names Cana, nice to meet ya'all." She smirked at the group. very boy in the room currently had a burning face and Sting, Natsu and Loke were trying to suppress their nose bleeds.

"Are you three going to be sleeping over too?" Mira asked suddenly, making everyone face plant onto the floor before quickly getting up again.

"Sure, why not." Sting and Cana both smirked at the same time. Lucy just groaned quietly to herself.

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	4. Sleep time

"So what are we gonna go first?" Natsu asked, flinging himself onto Lucy's bed like he owned the place. Lucy just sweat dropped.

"I say…" Cana started but paused for suspense. "WE DRINK!" She yelled, pulling out a massive barrel of beer.

"Or." Erza said sternly. "We could play a game!" She declared suddenly pulling out fifteen sticks.

"Where do you people keep getting this stuff." Lucy sweat dropped again.

"Does everyone here know how to play the king game?" Erza asked as she looked around. Lucy, Aries and Rouge shook their heads.

"Its really simple. Everyone grabs a stick and whoever gets the stick with the word king on it it king. The king can order numbers to do whatever they please, so say, Number 5 must strip naked." Erza explained. Everyone sweat dropped at her choice of examples.

"Okay, pick a stick, then sit in a circle." Erza said, sitting down before holding them all out to the group. After everyone grabbed a stick, Natsu jumped up from the bed.

"KING!" He cheered. Everyone groaned in response. "I order Gray to send a mass text to the whole school saying that he is gay." Natsu smirked.

"OI!" Gray yelled at him.

"Natsu. You can only order people's numbers, that way you don't know what you are saying." Erza said sternly.

"Fine fine." Natsu grumbled. "Then, I order number 2 to punch number 5 as hard as they can!" Natsu smirked.

"I'm two! Who is the wimp I have to punch!?" Sting yelled jumping up with a smirk. Everyone looked around in the circle before Lucy slowly and shakily raised her hand, making both Natsu and Sting widen their eyes in shock and regret.

"NO! I said, punch number… Um…. Uh… Number 10! Yeah! That!" Natsu declared suddenly.

"I hate you so much." Gray growled at Natsu. Sting smirked before punching Gray on the arm as hard as he could. Gray yelled and clutched his arm, glaring at Sting. Sting just shrugged and sat back down.

"Okay, round 2, everyone hand back their sticks." Erza said simply, before collecting the sticks.

"Draw number two!" Natsu grinned as everyone grabbed a stick.

"KING!" Sting yelled in joy as he jumped up onto the bed. "I order number 2 and number 4 to spend 7 minutes in heaven." He smirked smugly.

"Really?" Levy sighed with a blush on her face as she slowly stood up. "Who's number 4?" She grumbled, already getting sick of the game because now it was her turn to embarrass herself.

"Me." Rouge said simply, also standing from his spot on the carpet.

"No. Way. In. Fucking. Hell!" Gajeel spat, glaring at the male who glared right back.

"Ooh! Tension. Yipee." Sting smirked. "Go on Rouge, Levy." Sting smirked. "Put on a timer for seven minutes." He smirking, facing Lucy and winking at her, causing her to blush and Natsu to scowl.

Levy sighed before walking over to the closet and opening it, going in with Rouge following her. Gajeel growled and glared at the door as Lucy set her timer.

"H-Hey, G-Gajeel. Y-You don't need to worry. M-My closet isn't all that big, so they won't be… P-Pushed up against each other or anything." Lucy smiled shyly at him. This made him relax visibly as he ruffled the girls hair.

"Good to know, Bunny Girl." He nodded at her, before going back to watching the closet door closely.

"New round. Let's take number's 2 and 4 out of the pot." Loke smirked, gathering the sticks and setting 2 and 4 aside. He then held them out to the group once again, letting everyone pick one before looking at him one which was left over.

"KING!" Cana shouted in joy. She stood up and shoved Sting off of the bed. Hard! Before sitting on it herself.

"I order number 6 to go through Lucy's underwear draw and pick their favourite and hand it to her. In front of all of us." She smirked happily. Lucy blushed heavily, along with all the boys still in the room.

"I-If you insist." Lucy shrugged before standing up and going over to her underwear draw, opening it for half a second, then closing it again. "Done." She grinned at Cana, sticking her tongue out as the girl gawked at her.

"Oh come on! What are the odds of that! I wanted it to be Sting, Natsu or Gray." Cana sulked as she got up and sat back on the floor, Lucy joining her.

A loud alarm rang through the room and Lucy quickly turned it off. Gajeel sprung up from his seat on the ground and stomped over to the door, pulling it open to reveal the two awkward looking teens. He grabbed Levy's arm and yanked her with him, pulling her to sit next to him as Rouge just awkwardly sat next to Sting.

"Next up." Natsu grinned, grabbing the sticks -including 2 and 4 - and holding them out. Everyone picked one and looked at their stick, hoping to see the word 'king' written on theirs.

"Sweet. I'm the king." Levy smiled. "Seems like a good compensation for those awkwardly spent 7 minutes." She sighed, grinning as she sat on the bed. "I order number 13 to kiss number one." Levy smirked happily.

"Please let this be a girl." Sting groaned slightly.

"W-Why is everyone picking on me." Lucy pouted slightly. Natsu's eyes widened when she said this, making it clear that she was number 1. A scene played through his head of Lucy and Sting kissing and he wanted to strangle the blonde haired boy.

"Aww. Well, because it's Lu-chan, I'll take pity. Sting, you can only kiss her on the cheek." Levy said simply. Natsu sighed in relief a little, but he still didn't like the idea of them kissing.

"Glad to!" Sting smirked happily. He leant forward, seeing that Lucy was directly across from him. He quickly pecked her on the cheek before pulling back and smirking at her blushing face.

Natsu's teeth were grinding together as he watched Lucy blush and avoid eye contact from everyone. He has wanted to punch a bunch of guys in his time, but never did he want to punch someone as much as he wanted to punch Sting.

 _'How dare he lay his filthy lips on Lucy! She's mine!'_ Natsu growled in his head before his eyes widened, rethinking what he had just said to himself. _'Is she mine?…'_

Natsu was so out of it that he didn't notice Gray and Erza yelling his name to return his stick. Or at least, he didn't realise them until Erza had punched him upside the head. Natsu collapsed straight away, not even knowing what had happened.

He woke up a few hours later to find himself in a dark room with no one around him. Slowly the door creeped open, and Lucy peeked her head in and tried to sneak in, hoping not to wake the boy that she thought was still sleeping.

"What'cha doin'?" Natsu asked suddenly. Lucy squealed loudly and jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Eep!" She squeaked. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I was just coming to get my pj's." She said quietly, looking down at the ground and shuffling her feet, fiddling with her hands behind her back.

"You didn't." Natsu responded simply, shrugging before pushing the blankets aside and standing from his spot on the bed. "What happened exactly?" He asked, looking around clearly confused.

"You zoned out, so Erza p-punched you and you collapsed." Lucy giggled slightly, despite her trying to suppress it, as she dug through her draws.

"How long was I out?" He asked, yawning slightly as he stretched.

"About two hours. I think Sting-kun, Gajeel and Levy-chan are the only people still awake. They're in the lounge room if you wanted to go in there." Lucy said simply, continuing to look through the draw. "Ah! Ha!" She exclaimed as she finally found her pjs. Natsu chuckled at her, making her blush a bright red, his sharp eyes catching it straight away, even in the dark.

"Cool. Are you going to bed now?" He asked moving towards the door but stopping as he waited for a response.

"No. Levy-chan said she wanted to see me in my pyjamas though." She giggled slightly, thinking about her new friend's antics. "I'll be out in a minute." She said simply. He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him so she could get dressed.

He walked out of the room and quickly followed the lights to the room where the four people were sitting. Wait, four? Oh, Rouge was there two.

"Hey, well if it isn't sleeping beauty." Sting smirked at Natsu from his place on the floor. Across from him was Levy and Gajeel, while Rouge was next to him.

"Yeah yeah." Natsu grumbled, moving to sit down next to Gajeel. Lucy came into the room a few minutes later, now wearing fire red pyjama pants and a black shirt with a dark red dragon on it. Natsu smirked at the dragon on her shirt. It was cute of her to wear something like that.

"Rouge-kun? When did you get here?" She asked as she sat down next to Natsu.

"Sting woke me up because 'I was missing the fun' of sitting here and talking about random stuff." Rouge said, glaring at his room mate, making him sweat drop.

"Hey Luce? Where are the rest of us gonna sleep?" Natsu asked, yawning slightly.

"Um, I guess two people could be in my room, then I have two more spare rooms left, so split up I guess?" Lucy answered it like a question. Natsu just nodded in response.

"Well do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Lucy asked, feeling the most comfortable now that the group was full of people she knew rarely well…. besides Gajeel…

"I'm in, but I dibs sitting next to you Lucy-chan!" Sting grinned playfully.

"Too late." Natsu smirked before grabbing Lucy's arm and quickly pulling her over to a two seater couch, directly in front of the tv. Sting glared at the pink haired boy who just stared back smugly.

Levy and Gajeel sat soon the couch next to Natsu and Lucy, then Sting and Rouge raced to the only remaining one seater couch, Rouge winning of course causing Sting to sulk before moving and sitting on the ground directly at Lucy's feet.

Lucy then got up from her spot to put the movie on, seeing Natsu had dragged her off. Natsu sprawled out in Lucy's spot, because he didn't want anyone else there.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Lucy asked, bending down to look at her movies.

"Do you have Frozen here Lu-chan?" Levy asked happily. "I haven't seen that movie in ages!"

"I have it right here." Lucy said holding it up. "Everyone cool with this movie?" She was met with numerous nods so she shrugged and put it in the dvd player before going back over to the couch, Natsu moving so she could sit once again.

Lucy started the movie and within less than an hour into it, everyone but Natsu was asleep. Natsu smiled down at Lucy's sleeping face, which was currently located on his shoulder. Levy and Gajeel had left before Lucy fell asleep, deciding to spilt into the separate rooms, seeing that Rouge and Sting were already asleep, Sting on the ground and Rouge on the couch.

Natsu slowly moved to pick Lucy up into his arms before carrying her off into her room. He slowly tucked her into her bed and stared at her sleeping face, Creepy right? He stared for a bit longer before cursing himself slightly before taking off his shirt and scarf and just crawling into the bed with her.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her into his chest, to which she cuddled up too, clearly finding her new heat source. Natsu smiled gently at her as she moved her hands and head to be on his chest. She was just too cute.

 _ **Pretty crapy and short and sooooo not worth the time I made you guys wait for it, so sorry. It'll be better in the next one, this one was kinda a filler so I could lead up to the next chapter. That ones already planned out thoroughly in my head. I am really tired right now, so please excuse all the mistakes that are probably in the that I noticed but couldn't be stuffed fixing. Until next time xD**_


End file.
